


Damned if you do, damned if you don't

by lcebergs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcebergs/pseuds/lcebergs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is left confused after a bad night (or good), Malfoy is more sneaky than usual, and what’s this about bushes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned if you do, damned if you don't

A/N: I sort of spasm’d this one. It was one of those urges to write smut, and use the word rowdy heh heh. Enjoy! And if not, ah well. Oneshot or maybe not, haven’t really thought that far yet :>

[1]

“But you can’t leave!” the sound echoed throughout the room, and save for the statuesque knights Harry was grateful no one else would have been around to hear his cry. Hermione gave him a pitied “oh well, what can you do” look before gathering her books and leaving. Damn, damn it all. Harry would have to attend the gathering alone now, and he grimaced at the thought of all the ass-kissing corporate wizards and witches he’d have to face who were hoping for a Harry Potter endorsement deal. Trust Slytherin to add more nuisances to his life by inviting Harry to the business gala, being held at Hogwarts. Not to mention it was on a school night as well, and he’d have to study later. Harry sighed, ‘this is going to be such a wanker fest.’ Resigned, he pulled on his robes and, utterly alone, headed for the ballroom.

Harry sat, his head cupped in his hands. It was a daft evening again, no wonder Hermione and Ron had bailed on accompanying him. Why had he said yes, yet again, without thinking of the consequences? Harry looked around the room and noted that there was a large bourgeois feeling, all the people would sometimes glance at him as if they were ravenous wolves and he a gobbling turkey. Harry saw Malfoy chatting up a witch, and quickly glanced away when Malfoy glanced back. Malfoy would be just the thing to turn a ruined night into a disastrous night, especially since over the summer he had shot up into a “rather remarkable young lad” as professors put it, or “a fine piece of arse” as he heard girls put it, and wouldn’t shut up about it for a second. He watched a boisterous wizard laugh loudly at a pretty witch’s joke, which Harry felt probably hadn’t been funny at all. He sighed and poured himself more firewhiskey. This was going to be a long night.

“Ah Harry! I was just speaking of you!” Harry whipped up his head to see the boisterous wizard headed towards him, the pretty witch in tow. Did he know this man? Harry stood up and, quick as lightening, mumbled “bathroom” before speeding away. He went out back, an unbearable feeling of fatigue washing over him. There was a large open garden outside, with stone benches scattered around and the usual bush or two for couples to snog behind. He looked behind to see the wizard glance around the room, seeking Harry. He sighed with relief when he saw the wizard pull the witch away from the outside entrance door.

Harry walked around, lazily leaning to smell some flowers and gaze at the blooming buds. He felt bored and incredibly stupid for attending, owing to his inability to say no at the most important moments. Harry was walking by, watching some of the couples and a lone person or two graze around the garden as he did, when he noticed the wizard and witch again walking outside to the gardens, looking as if they were going to turn and notice him any moment. ‘Shit, bugger!’ Harry ran to a far corner of the garden and hid behind one of the rather large and out of the way bushes and hoped he wouldn’t be found there, crouching in the dark and breathing heavily, as it would paint a rather ugly impression. He glanced to the side of the bush and squinted, it was rather dark and he had run rather far. He could make out the Hogwarts lights and the far away movements of the crowd, but was thankful to not see the wizard and witch anywhere in sight.

Harry hid in the total darkness; it was quite amazing how the cover of the humongous hedge bush could block out all light. He’d been breathing so hard and heard nothing but his breath and the thudding of his heart that he failed to feel the presence of another engulfed in the blackness of the bush. It was only until he watched the several professors walk past that he even bothered to check out the rest of his surroundings. “OH! OOF!” Harry fell backwards as if blown back by a strong gust of wind, still engulfed in darkness by the bush. “Sorry…I…” Harry noticed his voice was awfully high pitched and winced with embarrassment. He was making ready to leave but stopped when lips suddenly pressed hard against him. ‘I’m getting snogged. Oh bollocks I’m getting snogged.’ Harry felt a strong grip on his shoulder push him to the ground until he was under the mysterious being. The stranger tried to open Harry’s mouth with their own, and Harry was still so confused that he obliged, feeling he’d been struck by a Stupefy.

Harry pushed against the torso of the being, and was horrified to feel a hard, toned chest under his palms. ‘Oh merlin it’s a man I’m getting snogged by a man it’s a man oh no oh my no this can’t be happening.’ Harry’s thoughts raced through his mind while the man’s hand snaked underneath Harry to lift up his torso a bit whilst his head and arse remained grounded. Surely this man had mistaken him for some girl that had come for a liaison behind the bush. Surely feeling Harry’s chest, the man would notice the mistake and the sod would stop snogging him so hard with that tongue that was persistently invading every inch of Harry’s mouth.

The lips finally left and Harry took the chance to gasp for air when, to Harry’s horror, the lips were now firmly pressed against his covered nipple. The hand lifting his torso gripped Harry tighter as he struggled to move the man’s head, pushing it with all his might. Having gotten a sufficient amount of air, Harry gasped out, “No…bloke…not…girl…stop kiss.” He felt teeth graze his nipple, and then there was a small nibble. Harry felt a jolt of arousal head straight towards his groin. He tensed in the man’s arms, and moved his hands to grip the grass underneath him. The man lowered Harry fully unto the ground, never breaking the contact with his covered nipple. Harry couldn’t understand why he couldn’t get the words out, it all seemed so fast paced and yet excruciatingly slow. 

Gripping the grass, panting and feeling his heart thudding so loudly, he was hard and aroused and his body felt so heavy. Harry felt his robe and shirt as well being pulled up, now bunched around his wrists. The cold air seemed to strike his body so hard that he winced and convulsed as all the sensations went through him. His nipples were now painfully hard and begging to be touched. Harry felt he was slowly being splayed upon the floor, his jeans now being pulled down to reveal his boxers and the embarrassingly hard proof of his arousal. The man now gave a lick to Harry’s nipple, at which he gave a small whimper, to his horror.

There was a tugging of his boxers, a tug that lifted his cock along with it until it came free and stuck out hovering above his stomach. “Oh…oh.” He gasped as he felt the man kiss his inner thigh, it was so painful to feel him near his length but not have him touch it. The man lifted his leg up, and Harry once again felt the sting of embarrassment as he was fully exposed now, though all he could see was the faint glimmer of shiny hair and a black outline of a male form against a darker backdrop, now more apparent. Harry’s hands were still stuck in the jumble of robes and shirts that he couldn’t push away when he felt a pressure against a sensitive part of him, a new sensation he’d never experienced before. It was colder than the air and Harry felt himself arch against the touch. The man’s finger was in him, slicked wet with something, and now there was the pressure again. The finger hooked inside of Harry and he gave out a cry, the feeling was so foreign but it felt so hot and new that Harry clenched the finger, emitting a small chuckle from the stranger.

“Do you feel me…rubbing here in you?” Harry squeezed his eyes together even tighter, he couldn’t bear to see the face that spoke the words, though it would’ve been too dark anyway. The voice was low and husky and Harry felt himself blushing as another finger was added, moving in and out of him with a steadily quickening pace. After what seemed hours of the man finger fucking Harry, the fingers were removed. Harry’s precum coated his stomach, he needed it so badly, and his hardness was starting to hurt at the absence of touch. His legs were spread out now, and Harry felt the rounded tip of the man’s cock against him now, against his entrance. The man pushed, grunting, and pushed further. Harry tensed and gripped the grass tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping him sane. It was completely in now, and Harry felt his dick would burst if he felt anything more, but then it started. ‘He’s going to move. Oh merlin. Oh.’ The man slowly pulled out and pushed in with a startling speed that Harry wasn’t prepared for; he started thrusting in Harry, and pulled him closer.

Harry felt a pressure against the tip of his length, the man’s thumb pressing against the slit of his tip as the thrusts started getting harder, each pound emitting a small gasp from Harry. “Oh I can’t do this. I can’t do it. Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Harry felt the pleasure building within him, the man was stroking his penis with so much vigor that it felt like the man was trying to squeeze every bit of cum out of him. Harry felt the pleasure now nearing the mount, and with a loud groan he came, the spurts of cum coating his chest and nipples as he felt the man cum inside him, both of them panting loudly. Harry felt the cum slowly drip out of his hole as he breathed in, feeling that the dick was still inside him even though he knew it wasn’t. There was a ruffle of clothing when time seemed to pass, but by now Harry was feeling so tired that he drifted into a deep sleep.

The light was so bright, Harry squinted at the ceiling. It was morning, and the first thing he felt was the dull ache in his arse, the soreness of everything. He gasped and sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was in his room, he glanced around and immediately went for his wand, feeling relieved when he felt the familiar cool wood at his side. He got up and was extremely thankful for the canopy-like covering his bed got, as he noticed the millions of hickeys on his chest. Peering out the fabric of his bed, he gave a sigh of relief when he realised he was the only one in the room. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and gave a long hard thought about the previous night’s occurrence. He didn’t remember getting to his bed, the…man must’ve done it. Harry blushed, remembering the way he had moaned and whimpered underneath the man, a deep shame settling in his stomach. He’d shagged some guy behind bushes, he doubted even Hermione had ever done something so risqué. Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard his stomach grumble.‘Time to eat…I’ll have time to think later. I must. Not. Think. About. It.” Harry pulled on his socks and readied himself to go eat.

He noticed it immediately. Ron was to the left of him, gnawing on some unidentifiable hunk of meat and Hermione was chastising to the right of him on the history of table manners, but that didn’t distract Harry from the fact that something was very, very wrong. He couldn’t sit still. The glob of mashed potatoes looked sickening to Harry as he struggled to keep his mind off of last night’s events. Then he felt it. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and there he saw it.

That same glimmer of hair. Harry’s heart started beating faster as he realised that he was looking, no, staring at Draco Malfoy’s hair, and thus Draco Malfoy himself. There was no mistaking that hair. Though he hadn’t eaten anything, Harry felt as if something was lodged in his throat. Malfoy took this moment to glance up at Harry and there was a moment of mutual staring that Harry couldn’t tear himself away from. ‘It was you. Oh merlin it was you, wasn’t it? No, no Harry. Anyone could have blonde hair.’ Harry started breathing heavily, still staring at Malfoy who was staring back, his face unreadable. ‘No. It can’t be. It is. Oh no, what if it is.’ Harry stood up, and at that same time Malfoy did as well. He couldn’t take it any longer; Harry excused himself from the table mumbling an excuse of studies and hurried out the doors, not bothering to look at Malfoy any longer.

Harry ran. He ran and at the same time wanted to vomit. He ended up outside, far away from the school and settled down by sprawling himself across the grass, covered by a small area of trees and shrubbery. He saw specks of the sky through the trees and willed his heart to stop beating so hard. It was Malfoy? Why had he done it? Was it all a cruel prank? Harry wanted to stop the stream of thoughts racing through his mind but the only one he could settle with was, it had felt so good.

“Potter.” Harry flinched at the words but couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the familiar voice. Not like this, not now. “Potter! Get up. We need to talk.” Harry opened his eyes and, without looking at the tall boy across from him, got up and brushed the dirt from his robes. “What do you…want, Malfoy.” He studied the grass blades on the ground, but whipped his head up when he heard the shuffling of feet. Malfoy was before him now, too close, far too close. Harry backed up into one of the trees until he was stuck with Malfoy before him.

“You’re hard.” He heard Malfoy say, and glanced down to see himself sporting a tent. “That…That’s.” his eyes widened. Somehow, he felt his nipples harden against his shirt. ‘No, damn you, no!’

“I…” Harry stopped as Malfoy edged closer, until their noses were close enough to graze each other. “It was me. It was me that night. And you know.” Harry squeezed his legs together and pressed his hands flat against the rough bark. “W-why? Why?” Harry spoke hoarsely. Malfoy didn’t answer, instead went to grip Harry leg and wrap it around him. Malfoy’s groin was now against his, and he started rubbing himself against Harry. Harry groaned feeling the hardness of Malfoy against his own, and raised his robes to expose more flesh for touching. Malfoy chuckled, the same chuckle from that night. “Eager, aren’t we Potter.” Harry stopped gazing at their rubbing bodies to look at him, pressing his forehead against Malfoy’s. “I…What did you do to me?” Harry gasped, staring into Malfoy’s eyes which were doing the same.

“Nothing. You just feel it too. Isn’t it obvious? That night, I had to. I wanted to. And that night, I had a chance. I would’ve hated myself for not taking that chance just as much as I hated myself for taking it.”Malfoy tentatively licked Harry’s bottom lip, which caused him to whimper in return. ‘I’m like a wanton schoolgirl. I can’t stop myself. It feels so good. He feels good.’ Harry surrendered himself to Malfoy’s arms, and gripped his strong build. Malfoy kept him pressed against the tree trunk and nestled into the crook of Harry’s neck, nipping him and planting small kisses. “Not here. But I want you. Tell me you’re the same. Tell me.” He murmured on Harry’s skin. “I…I need it. I want you.” Harry blushed at his words but couldn’t help playing along. Malfoy had a toned chest and body, which Harry took the liberty of feeling by putting his hands underneath Malfoy’s robes. A chiseled, pale chest met his wandering fingers and Harry felt his arousal heighten further. 

They stood there rutting against each other for what seemed like hours until they both came, breathing hard and sticky with cum. Malfoy licked Harry’s lips, and then moved to kiss his nose. “More later. But…Harry.” Harry held his breath hearing Malfoy call him by his first name. It was unusual, it was frightening, it was so, so hot. Harry nodded, murmuring some cleaning spells on them both. “I want it to be more than just touch. I want you to feel me here too.” Malfoy started kissing Harry’s chest, right above his heart.

Harry looked down at Malfoy, who mid-kiss stopped to look up at him. “You know…Draco…I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t. Malfoy smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss. They kissed for a while longer before a loud shout of “Harry!” emanated from far away. Looking at each other before looking at a nearby large bush, Harry and Draco grinned before moving towards the bush, hands gripped tightly as Harry hoped the voice’s owner would never reach them.


End file.
